Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + 9 \times 3) - 10 \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (1 + 27) - 10 \times 8 $ $ = 28 - 10 \times 8 $ $ = 28 - 80 $ $ = -52 $